othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Red Tiger Tribe
| leader = Thradulf Longfang (1368 DR - ) | symbol = A red, snarling tiger face. | formed = | disbanded = | members = 1,000 | alignment = Chaotic Evil | races = Uthgardt humans | allegiances = Thunderbeasts | enemies = Blue Bear Tribe | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Red Tiger Tribe }} The Red Tiger Tribe was an Uthgardt barbarian tribe active in the Silver Marches of Faerûn. Organization They were more traditional than the other Uthgardt tribes. For example, when people living in the Silver Marches mentioned the wild and savage nature of the Uthgardt barbarians, they were usually speaking about the Red Tigers. Like their snow cat totem beast, the tribe acted aggressive and solitary. They hunted in very small family groups, roaming the North, but primarily in the Cold Wood. Activities The men of the Red Tiger tribe were strictly hunters and left the gathering and trading to the women, elderly, and children of the tribe. The Red Tigers believed the true test of a hunter was to bring down their prey unaided. Members of the tribe were very suspicious of magic, which they did not understand. To demonstrate their fighting prowess, many Red Tiger fighters preferred to fight unarmed than wield a magic weapon taken from the hands of an arcane spellcaster. Tactics In 1372 DR, the tribe numbered approximately one thousand individuals, and these warriors roamed their hunting territory in small groups of eight to twenty men. They carried all they require with them on sturdy hill-bred horses, while they hunted throughout the Cold Wood, which they considered as their personal hunting grounds. Possessions Suspicious of the unknown, Red Tigers fought unarmed. Their favored weapons were tiger claws, which consisted of short wooden handles embedded with three sharp stone daggers. The hunter held the blades between their fingers like claws. Relationships The Red Tigers were loyal to King Gundar Brontoskin of the Thunderbeasts, who won their respect during a Runemeet Runehunt by bringing back a leucrotta, slain with only a pair of tiger claws. The Red Tigers' ancestor mound was Beorunna's Well, which they shared with the Black Lions. In 1372 DR, the Black Lions gave up their nomadic ways to settle down in a rough stockade town near the well, and the Red Tigers did not think much of their kin choosing to take up the ways of the soft southlanders. Quarrels between to two tribes turned deadly on more than one occasion. History For many years, Adalwulf Longfang was the wise leader who ruled the Red Tigers. He trained his son, Shinoras, in the ways of the Uthgardt tribes in hopes he would proceed him as ruler, but Shinoras was killed during a hunting trip. In 1368 DR, Thradulf Longfang, Adalwulf's nephew, became leader of the Red Tiger tribe. Many tribesfolk feared his wrath, because they suspected he had something to do with the death of Shinoras, but no one dared accuse him of murder. References Category:Uthgardt Category:Barbarian tribes Category:Tribes Category:Human organizations Category:Organizations in Thradulf's Camp Category:Organizations in the Cold Wood Category:Organizations in Luruar Category:Organizations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations